Forbidden Love
by NerdGirl394
Summary: Two hearts, in love. Two souls, intertwined with passion for each other. Despite being held back by the chains of society, will they be able to find true love at last, or must they savor the time they have together before being brutally ripped apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!

 **A/N:** I didn't think I'd be writing this, but I decided to give it a try… I'm not really good at anything romantic, so please give me feedback…

~0~o~0~o~0~

 **Forbidden Love**

"Mudbloods… they shouldn't be allowed in, I tell you…" Pansy was saying, but Draco wasn't paying attention. Something else had caught his eye.

There she was, surrounded by her two friends, Potter and Weasley. Weasley was holding her. Draco felt his smirk disappear.

It was strange for a boy his age to say, but he knew that he had loved her from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous, and nothing his friends said could change that. His father definitely wouldn't allow it. It just wasn't meant to be, given what she was.

If only things could be different. If only he could change his father's twisted views. If only he could make father see how beautiful she was. She was wearing red, showing her Gryffindor pride. Why did it have to be this way? She was so different, yet she understood him in a way no one else did. She was sweet, not like the others. The others were sour, and Draco wanted nothing to do with them. No, she was the only one for him.

"Dumbledore shouldn't even- hey, Draco! Where are you going?"

He took off, ignoring his friends' shouts. He had to tell her his true feelings. He couldn't wait any longer. Besides, she deserved better than Weasley. Draco ran down the corridor towards her, and when he was right in front of Weasley, he snatched her out of his slimy hand.

"Oi! Malfoy! What'd you do that for?!"

Draco payed no attention to him. He looked down at the juicy, red apple in his hand.

"She doesn't deserve you, Weasley!" He yelled, and sprinted back down the corridor, away from everyone. Now they could be together forever, with no ginger gits in the way.

~0~o~0~o~0~

 **A/N:** HA! Did I get you? C'mon! You didn't actually think I'd write _Dramione_ , did you? Would you like a sequel or Ron's POV or something, because I could definitely arrange it for you! If not, this could stay a oneshot as well… Thanks for reading this, though I'm not exactly sure what just happened… That's kinda what happens when you write/read a Drapple Drabble, isn't it? Well, see ya! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own anything!

 **A/N:** I had an idea to finally continue one of my oneshots, though I think it's done now... This particular scene popped into my mind and I'm not sure if I did it well, but it's your job to tell me that. It's really short, but I hope you enjoy!

~0~o~0~o~0~

Draco contently plopped into his seat at the Slytherin table with his friends. Crabbe and Goyle began stuffing their faces with everything they could find, and Draco wrinkled his nose at the behavior. He carefully piled some potatoes on his plate, while conversing idly with Blaise Zabini. It seemed like no time had passed when dessert was being served. Draco didn't feel like eating it and resorted to talking to Pansy Parkinson, who was at his right. Something, however, caught his eye. Goyle was cutting a generous piece of a pie.

"What kind of pie is that, Goyle?" Draco asked absently. Goyle had already shoved part of it in his mouth.

"Arpl." He answered, mouth full of pie.

"Come again?" Draco looked back at Pansy, who was saying something about Transfiguration. Goyle swallowed and sighed.

"Apple." He repeated. Draco's head whipped back towards Goyle. Draco stared at him with wide eyes, jaw dropping. He looked back at the half eaten pie in horror. Apple slices were pouring out of the crust, filling Goyle's plate. Draco screamed.

"APPLE PIE?!" He screeched. In a hurry to get out of his seat, he tripped over the bench and landed on the floor. He hopped up, staring white faced at the pie. The _apple_ pie. "HOW _COULD_ YOU?!" He shrieked. Goyle stared stupidly at him, as if he was wondering what was wrong with apple pie. Draco sprinted out of the Great Hall, sweat trickling from his forehead.

The entirety of the student body stared at the large wooden doors in confusion.

"What the hell?" Ron Weasley muttered from the Gryffindor table. "That's the second time this week."


End file.
